Megatron's Demise
by VirusCaRNaGe1
Summary: I do not think Megatron's death in Deadlock was fitting this is how he really went out. Slight AU and spoilers for Deadlock.


**(A/N) This takes place during Deadlock and is slight AU. This is how I think Deadlock should have ended but we all know that Bumblebee will never die.**

* * *

"Optimus, you must use the Saber to destroy the Omega Lock, it is the only way to save Earth!" 'Optimus' Ratchet shouted followed by Bumblebee's beeps. Bumblebee leaped from the top of the Omega Lock in an attempt to give Optimus the Star Saber so he could defeat Megatron. Megatron seeing that Managed to throw Optimus to the side for a second and blast 3 shots and Bumblebee's chest before Optimus continued stopping Megatron from shooting him some more. Ratchet, Smokescreen, Arcee, the Wreckers, Megatron, and Optimus Prime watched as Bumblebee landed in the pool of Cybermatter, even with the power of healing Cybertronians, this pool of Cybermatter was not the Allspark so it couldn't bring Bumblebee back. The Star Saber landed a hundred feet away from Optimus as it is out of his reach.

Optimus was tied up with Megatron he saw the look of pride in Megatron's eyes and Optimus Prime was in dis-belief, shocked, and truly disgusted. Optimus shouted in rage "NOOOOOOOOOO!" as he started to deliver a fury of punches and kicks knocking Megatron back 50 feet, near his Dark Star Saber. Optimus was preparing to finish off his oldest enemy, when Megatron grabbed the Dark Star Saber and hit Optimus nearly off the ship with a Dark Energon energy blast. Optimus was holding on for his life with his windows cracked and chest plate smoking.

"Prepare to join your precious scout and Autobots in the All Spark, and don't worry soon I will send your current Autobots and human pets to join you." Megatron said with pride.

"Autobots attack!" Ultra Magnus commanded

"I will deal with you later Optimus." Megatron said as he turned around to face the Autobots.

Megatron sent an Energy blast that sent Smokescreen, Arcee, Ultra Magnus, and Ratchet flying across the Omega Lock structure. He then shot the other Autobots with his fusion cannon, Megatron walked over to Bulkhead, just as he was about to send him to the All Spark; Miko came with the Apex Armour attempting to save her guardian but Megatron didn't think much of this as he simply cut through the armour with his Saber, he made a final strike on the armour which in turn killed Miko.

"MIKO!" Bulkhead yelled charging toward Megatron.

Megatron cut both of Bulkhead's maces off, the wrecker screamed in pain, Megatron struck him right in his Spark chamber. Megatron was very prideful of his work today.

"Hahaha, you Autobots are so weak, I've taken 2 sparks and a human thus far who will be next?" Megatron asked in an arrogant tone.

"Right here Bucket head." Wheeljack shouted using his energon whip and Cybertronian Assault Rifle.

"You dare mock me? At least you have decent weaponry unlike your idiotic comrade whom is died now." Megatron responded as he got ready to send another Autobot to the Allspark.

Wheeljack shot a barrage of Energon blasts at Megatron but he used his Dark Star Saber to deflect most of them with a few hitting him. Wheeljack started using his Energon whip causing Megatron to stumble but he just simply broke the whip once it started to give him trouble.

"I've had enough." Megatron shouted in anger as he charged at Wheeljack with his Saber, he sent multiple Dark Energon waves at him he was able to dodge two of them but the final one caught him and he laid on the ground injured. Megatron walked up to him.

"At least you put up a bit of a fight, unlike your weak comrades."Megatron said his pride as high as ever now.

The Autobots now have gotten Optimus his Star Saber and Optimus was now battle ready.

"Megatron. You will pay for this." Optimus shouted from a few hundred meters away.

"Optimus I see you got up and may offer a bit of a challenge unlike your Autobot pests." Megatron responded to the Prime.

"Megatron this is madness, this is low even for you! You have lost your mind, if you think I'm going to allow you to Cyberform Earth or even leave here alive. If I perish today it will be to end your tyranny. To save Earth, Cybertron, and any other planets that you intend to rule. one shall stand and one shall fall!"

"Bravo Optimus you have made a great final speech, it seems to be all your good at these day, you never show emotion not in the slightest, could that be why you have so little Autobot followers, and I have massive Decepticon followers due to the fact that I show emotion." Megatron preached to Optimus.

"I don't show much emotion because of what you have done." Optimus said as they both charged at each other.

Megatron shot a Dark Energon wave at Optimus, he jumped over it shooting a Matrix Energy wave and Megatron however he chose to cut through it since he doesn't have the jumping ability Optimus has, Megatron continued to fire waves of Dark Energon, every time Optimus would either cut through or jump over it. After a while and the Omega Lock starting to take minor damage they finally lock swords.

The purple energy field created from the power of Dark Energon and the Matrix energy clashing was incredibly powerful. If someone could harness that power it could power Space Bridges, the Omega Lock, and may be able to produce Energon, this incredible power created by the two Sabers clashing against each other. Optimus broke away and took a swing at Megatron, which was blocked easily.

"Optimus what would you like Earth to be called when I cyberform it? I will let you chose." Megatron said

"Megatron you will not be Cyberforming Earth so it will stay the same." Optimus said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Noble as ever Optimus!" Megatron shouted as the energy field was making a louder noise.

The two leaders continued battling for several minutes, with both Optimus and Megatron taking several hits from the Star Saber's.

Optimus back away dodging Megatron slash, firing a Matrix energy blast knocking Megatron back. Megatron was down, he looked like he wasn't getting up.

"Megatron, prepare to be one with Unicron." Optimus aid, not even giving Megatron the All Spark to join.

Megatron release a Dark Energon wave which knocked the Star Saber out Of Optimus' hand, Optimus was down and he looked defenceless.

"Optimus I will become one with Unicron or the All Spark I have yet to know which one I will join, but you will be joining the Matrix and the Allspark right now."

Megatron raised his Dark Star Saber preparing to strike down on Prime.

"Megatron!" Smokescreen yelled from behind.

Megatron turned around to feel the agonizing pain of the Star Saber going through his chest. Optimus look shocked and proud at the same time. Megatron dropped the Dark Star Saber down to earth, his spark slowly faded out.

"I never wanted this old friend." Optimus said lightly as Megatron fell down to earth not knowing if Megatron heard him say it.

"All units; Megatron is no more." Optimus said over the comm the remaining Autobots were excited.

The remaining Autobots travelled to Cybertron along with Raf and Jack to revive there home planet but Raf didn't yet know what happened to Bee or Miko or any deaths.

The Autobots and humans returned home, only Optimus, Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, and Ratchet remained.

"Optimus where is Bee, Bulkhead, Miko, and Wheeljack?" Raf asked Optimus had a very guilty face and was almost afraid to say it but he had to.

"Raf they did not make it out alive, they sacrificed themselves to buy me time.' Optimus said with guilt in his voice.

Raf started to cry and didn't come out of his quarters for a few hours. Optimus had to comfort him, he had everybody in the main hanger and went to eye level with the young human.

"Raf, I am so sorry for what has happened. This is all my fault." Optimus said

"Optimus thank you for your concern, but I do not blame you in any way." Raf explained, Optimus had came here to comfort Raf, but Raf comforted Optimus.

"Thank you Raf," Optimus responded.

"Though are home world is now capable of supporting life, we have much rebuilding to do, alas we will miss our home away from home and the family we have made here."

"It has been an honour to serve you Optimus Prime." Jack said which surprised Optimus, Jack was noble and a leader much like himself actually.

Raf tried to talk to Optimus but he couldn't, he hasn't been able to since Bee died.

"Until we meet again Old Friend." Optimus said to Ratchet because Ratchet was staying back to monitor Earth for Decepticon activity.

"If you guys need help with anything, be it you just want to talk or decepticon attack just use the comm link Ratchet has set up, it will always be open no matter what." Optimus said to his human family.

As the others left for Cybertron, Optimus looked back, Looked at what he was going to miss for the rebuild of Cybertron. He simply nodded and proceeded into the Space Bridge to Cybertron.

* * *

**(A/N) I may continue this story but I am not sure yet, let me know if you would like me too.**


End file.
